<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Confession by floweringrebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893844">Midnight Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel'>floweringrebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea has a confession to make that couldn't wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Katlyn @ThatGirlKatlyn on Twitter because she wanted Beth and Rhea content. It's my second attempt btw. Apparently, I needed it to be smutty instead of Beth realizing her feelings for Rhea like my first attempt was going to be about lol. Let me know what you all think!!! And if you have any requests/prompts for any good girls ship, lemme know! Thank you for reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock, knock. Beth startled awake. She found herself wrapped in a blanket on the couch. She checked the time on her phone: 12:11am. Who is at the door at this time of night? </p><p>She took a deep breath and opened the door. Rhea. Rhea was standing there in front of her, soaking wet from the rain with a mixed expression on her face. Beth thought it looked like a mix of fear and glee. "I'm sorry," she paused, taking a deep breath, she continued, "I had to see you." </p><p>Beth motioned for her to come in. Rhea did. "Are you okay? You must be freezing!" Beth grabbed Rhea's hand without thinking and led her to sit on the couch next to her. Beth covered her with the blanket immediately. </p><p>"I'm...f-fine." Rhea nervously whispered. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how... I didn't want to leave you yesterday. I felt something when you hugged me and I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but the way you looked at me after that hug, I thought maybe you felt it too. But then Marcus was yelling at me to hurry up and I just left… But I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss you… To feel you against me. Oh my God. I can't believe I've said all this." Panic set in her eyes, "If you just want us to be--" </p><p>Beth cut her off with a kiss. Beth ran her fingers through Rhea's wet hair, earning a moan from Rhea. Beth smiled devilishly. She liked feeling this powerful. </p><p>She deepened the kiss and Rhea reached underneath Beth's blouse, her fingers softly explored Beth's stomach and up her torso. Beth moaned in response. Rhea's hand was now cupping Beth's breast, the palm of her hand could feel Beth's nipple harden from her touch.  </p><p>"I want you." Beth said, breaking the kiss. "In my bed." She started kissing and licking up Rhea's neck and biting down on her ear lobe. "Inside me." She whispered directly in her ear. Her breath made Rhea shiver. </p><p>Beth stood up suddenly and held her hand out for Rhea. Rhea took it and they headed upstairs. </p><p>Beth let herself fall back onto the bed, pulling Rhea on top of her. She loved the weight against her body. The smell of Rhea was intoxicating. Rhea started kissing her neck and lightly biting on her clavicle. She reached underneath Beth's shirt and explored her warm skin, inciting goosebumps as she slid her fingers up her torso. Rhea's knee was now grinding against Beth's groin, so close to where Beth needed her to be and yet so far too. </p><p>"Take off your clothes, please." Rhea whispered in Beth's ear. </p><p>"Only if you do too. I need to see all of you. Now."  Beth kissed her hard before disrobing completely. Rhea followed in suit. </p><p>"That's better," Rhea purred. </p><p>"I agree." Beth replied. </p><p>Rhea's thumb circled Beth's clit, earning a small moan from Beth's mouth. Her fingers entered Beth and Beth gasped at the feel of her. Rhea moved her fingers at a steady pace, while still stroking Beth's clit. Rhea could feel Beth's orgasm coming. Beth was tensing up around her. Rhea found herself reveling in all the feelings this was giving her. She never felt this in control, this satisfied and this at home with someone before. She grinned with her entire heart as her eyes watched the effect she had on Beth. Beth was mesmerizing. </p><p>"Oh my God. Oh my God." Beth fisted her sheets and came hard. Moaning deeply. Rhea captured her kiss during her sweet release and Beth's lips curved into a satiated smile. </p><p>Rhea moved to lay beside Beth. Making intense eye contact with Beth, she licked her fingers clean. The taste of Beth was exquisite, she thought. "Has anyone ever told you, you taste really good?" Beth shook her head in response, blushing. Rhea moved to go down on her, but Beth stopped her.</p><p>"No, no, it's your turn. I want to make you come." Beth's confidence rose with every word, stopping Rhea in her tracks. She took a moment, before laying back down next to Beth. </p><p>Beth reached into her nightstand, grabbing her vibrator and turning it on. She felt up Rhea's leg with the tips of her fingers, stopping to tease the skin of her inner thighs both with the vibrator and her other hand. Then, without warning, Beth inserted the vibrator into Rhea. She moans lightly, getting used to the pressure and the vibrations. Rhea can already feel her orgasm coming. She loved the way Beth made her feel. She could get used to coming undone this fast. </p><p>Beth leaned down close to suck on Rhea's clit. Rhea moaned loudly at the new sensation. Beth swirled her tongue around the bundle of nerves. Beth moaned at the taste and the vibrations from her moan pushed Rhea closer to reaching her climax. Beth sucked her clit again, and bit at it lightly. That pushed Rhea to the edge of glory and she came hard. Beth kept the vibrator inside her until Rhea pulled it from her hand and away from her very sensitive pussy. "You know, you don't taste bad yourself." Beth said, smiling slyly at Rhea. Rhea rose up to give Beth a kiss. Beth deepened the kiss, exploring Rhea's mouth, savoring the taste of her. </p><p>Rhea broke off the kiss to take a breath. She felt heady and drunk off of Beth. "Thank you." She whispered, still breathless. She definitely needed a minute.</p><p>Beth smiled and kissed both of Rhea's cheeks before taking her hand and pulling her down to rest her head on her shoulder. "I think…" she paused for a few seconds. "I'm in love with you." Beth muttered softly, almost under her breath. </p><p>"I love you too." Rhea whispered. She held onto Beth closely, allowing herself to relax and drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Beth fell asleep shortly after, but for a couple of minutes, she stroked Rhea's hair, running her fingers softly through it. Marveling at this feeling of their bodies wrapped together and fitting so perfectly together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>